


Want

by ElsaTheCow



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaTheCow/pseuds/ElsaTheCow
Summary: “Are you sure you want to do this?  With me, I mean."Beast Boy and Raven take their relationship to the next level.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loubuggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubuggins/gifts).



> This is a present for the birthday of the incomparable and iconic Lou Buggins. Happy birthday, Lou!
> 
> Also, this is my first lemon, so please be gentle! Please.

Beast Boy’s heart was clamoring in his chest. His throat felt tight as he sat on the edge of Raven’s bed, in her room, lit up only by the dim glow of a couple candles. “Are you sure you want to do this? With me, I mean,” he murmured, his voice cracking slightly. He couldn’t quite meet his girlfriend’s eyes as he uttered this. Instead, he stared into one of the flickering candle flames.

Raven had asked him if he wanted scented candles, but Beast Boy had told her that they didn’t need any. And yes, Beast Boy had mentioned his sensitive nose, but it was less about not smelling the saccharine aroma of the candles and more about just being able to smell _her_. All of her.

Beast Boy was startled out of his thoughts as Raven cupped his face. His cheeks, flushed from nerves, were now held in her cooling hands, and Beast Boy couldn’t help but lean into the touch. His gaze landed on Raven’s small smile and trailed up to her beautiful eyes. God, they really were stunning—a deep blue, with flecks of violet flickering in the dim candlelight.

“Gar,” she murmured, staring straight into his emerald-amber eyes. “I’m scared, too.” And yes, her trembling hands said as much; he could feel them practically vibrating against his cheeks. Raven’s gaze fell to Beast Boy’s own hands, which were fiddling with the comforter of her bed. “And I love you. I’ve wanted to… to do _this_ for a long time.” 

A light blush dusted Raven’s cheeks. Her eyes leapt back to Beast Boy’s, and a more pronounced smile found its way onto her lips. “With you. And only you. If you’ll have me.” Her insecurity was just as fierce as his own.

_It was now or never_ , Beast Boy thought to himself, and he closed the distance between them at the edge of the bed. He brushed his lips against Raven’s with a gentleness that she found quite comforting. It was a simple gesture, but it was also an “I trust you.” To them both, it was an unspoken vow.

“I love you, too,” Beast Boy replied, voice barely above a whisper. His nerves were already kicking into high-gear, and he had no idea what to do next. He was supposed to know what to do, right? In everything he read or saw online (hey, he was only human), he saw that the guy usually took the lead. The guy would sweep the girl off her feet—often literally—and whisk her away into ultimate bliss as she begged for more.

Beast Boy was not particularly confident in his whisking-away abilities.

On the other hand, Raven knew her boyfriend quite thoroughly at this point, so much so that she knew she’d need to make the first move. That was just how they tended to most things, yes, but she could also _feel_ the anxiety radiating off of Beast Boy like a series of tidal waves. It was thick in the air, looming like a thundercloud.

Yet, beneath the anxiety (which she was definitely feeling plenty of on her own), she could sense something more. Want. Need. Love. Lust. Raven licked her lips.

Raven scooted closed to Beast Boy, and kissed the point of his ear before leaning in to whisper to him, “Let me start us off, then,” before licking a playful stripe up from his earlobe back to his ear’s point. Beast Boy gulped and nodded semi-frantically in response. His ears were quite sensitive, and Raven was _well_ aware of that fact. They’d been together for a little over a year, since the night of his 17th birthday, when she’d finally confessed to him all the feelings she’d so carefully bottled up.

Raven let herself fall backwards until her back met her bed. As Raven propped herself up on her elbows, she raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. “Well?”

Beast Boy scrambled past the edge of the bed to kneel over the empath. Hovering above Raven, he placed a kiss to the nape of her neck and breathed her scent in deeply: lavender tea, sandalwood, and something else, something uniquely her own.

Raven dragged Beast Boy up to her lips by the collar of his t-shirt, pulling him in close. She let herself get lost in the feeling of Beast Boy’s lips against her own—the warmth of his mouth, the slickness of his tongue slipping into her mouth, the feeling of his fangs nibbling ever so gently on her lower lip. She gasped as Beast Boy started placing slow, deliberate kisses down her cheek, then onto her neck. He sucked at a spot in the middle of her neck, the spot that he _knew_ drove her crazy, and she moaned softly as her eyes fluttered closed. Raven gasped when she felt his fangs dig into her skin, just a quick bite—but the quick drag of his fangs felt so, so good.

Raven opening her eyes for a moment when the suction stopped, only to see the changeling taking off his shirt. That wasn’t anything new, but she was mesmerized nonetheless. Beast Boy wasn’t super muscular or anything, but his body was lean and defined. He looked really good, from the outline of his four-pack to the V of his hips. A trail of hair began from his belly-button and disappeared under his shorts. 

Beast Boy smirked. “See something you like, Rae?” Raven rolled her eyes, but the blush on her cheeks made her thoughts very, very clear.

Raven slipped off her tank top slowly, knowing her boyfriend was watching her. His gaze, the knowledge of what it would mean, egged her on. Again, this was nothing new. Raven had already given Beast Boy the “I know I’m not as pretty as Starfire” speech, to which Beast Boy had responded that she was the most beautiful girl in the world, inside and out. And it was true—Beast Boy had always found Raven’s body breathtaking. He sucked in a breath as he watched her tank top come off all the way to reveal a black bra trimmed with blue lace.

“Is this new?” Beast Boy asked, raising an eyebrow, smiling as he traced the outline of her bra with his fingertips. 

Raven shivered, nodding. “I went to the mall with Starfire to pick something out last week. It was… after we had talked about, you know, tonight.”

Beast Boy’s heart swelled with affection for his girlfriend. He knew how much Raven hated the mall; she had suffered through a shopping trip—with the queen of the mall no less—just for him. Plus, he also knew that this meant she had probably been thinking about this night almost as much as he had been. That in and of itself was super-hot.

The changeling pressed a kiss to the center of Raven’s chest, right above the little bow on her bra. “It looks really good on you, Rae,” he replied in earnest, right before licking a stripe up her chest as he reached to cup one of her still-clothed breasts. “It’s gorgeous. You’re gorgeous. But, uh, maybe we can take it off. Like now.”

“Yes,” Raven breathed, and Beast Boy reached behind her to undo the clasp. He struggled for a handful of seconds (as usual) before Raven became impatient and helped him with it (also as usual). They’d been down this rodeo before—no new territory explored quite yet. Still, the thought of what this night would eventually bring made _everything_ more meaningful.

The bra finally fell from her chest, and Raven began to lie down again. Beast Boy immediately climbed back to his previous position above her. He latched his lips onto her left breast, sucking and swirling his tongue around her nipple while massaging her right breast with one hand as the other held her close. Raven moaned at the feeling of his mouth on her, and she ran her fingers through his hair.

As he mouthed at her breasts, Raven could feel Beast Boy getting hard. Though it was through the fabric of their clothing, she’d be lying if she said it wasn’t hot as hell that he was already aroused. Though she’d been in this position plenty of times like this when they’d made out on the couch or her bed before, this time felt different. This time felt special.

Raven let her hips rise up to meet Beast Boy’s, searching for friction, and she began to grind against him. The reaction was instantaneous. Beast Boy groaned out as his hips jerked forward to grind deeper into Raven’s. She let her hips rise up to meet his again as he started thrusting his hips forward in an automatic response. He felt so good against her, just rubbing at her center through their clothes. She could feel his heat radiating against hers, and she whimpered at the sensation.

Beast Boy began to rut harder against Raven. He was already losing himself in the rolling of his hips, right up against her core. Raven dug her fingernails into the changeling’s back, anchoring herself to his body as she bit down on her lip. Beast Boy’s arousal was just making her own that much more unbearable. Her empathy meant that she could feel everything he was feeling, and right now there was little left to the imagination, even without her powers. 

Beast Boy noticed that Raven was holding back; so, he purposefully rolled his hips nice and slow, his erection dragging over her womanhood as he held Raven tightly with his arm bring her body that much closer to him. “Feels good?” Beast Boy murmured, his breathing heavy and hot in her ear. Raven nodded, eyes closed. He knew she was incredibly turned on—he could smell the strong, musky scent on her skin. He just wished that Raven could let go a little more. And, selfishly, he wanted to hear her scream in the throes of pleasure.

In all their time as a couple, Beast Boy had only heard Raven moan—like, really moan—twice. The first time was their first time making out without their shirts on, when he’d taken her breast into his mouth. The second time was when he’d fingered her for the third time, which was already a month ago. At least, Beast Boy considered it to have been the third time; time #1 had been a complete disaster and time #2 they got interrupted with a mission. Needless to say, Raven’s moans were few and far between. Beast Boy really, really wanted to change that.

To relieve some of the tension (and maybe, just maybe to tease Raven a little), Beast Boy began to pull down the zipper of his shorts, slowly revealing his boxers.

“Wait.” Raven’s hand reached out to stop Beast Boy’s movements. “Let me.” And with that, Raven began to unzip his shorts. She was going _way_ too slowly for his liking. But he couldn’t really complain, could he? You know, pot calling the kettle black and all.

Raven reached over to pull down his shorts, which he kicked off the rest of the way. Beast Boy’s heart was going a mile a minute as Raven traced the outline of his cock with her fingertips. “So hard already?” she said with a sly grin. And with that, she pulled down his boxers.

“H-hey, I’ll have you know that—F-fuck…” Beast Boy groaned, arching into her touch as Raven grasped his cock and began stroking him. His cock twitched in her embrace.

“You’re getting really good at this,” Beast Boy breathed out, swallowing thickly. When Raven had jerked him off for the first time, he had had no idea that it would feel _that good_ to have someone touching him—as in, someone who wasn’t himself. Her technique had been sloppy at first (considering that she’d had no prior experience), but she’d improved since then. _Maybe a little too much improvement_ , Beast Boy thought to himself. If she kept this up, he knew he wouldn’t last as long as he wanted to.

“A-ah, Raven,” he moaned, as his hips began to thrust in time with her motions and his eyes fluttered closed.

Raven wanted to tell Beast Boy how unbelievably good he looked, fucking her fist. She wanted to tell him how gorgeous he looked with his eyes screwed shut and sweat already beading at his forehead. She wanted to tell him that this was the hottest thing that had ever happened to her. And yet, she couldn’t find the words.

Suddenly, she was pulled out of her trance by Beast Boy’s hand stilling her motions. “Okay, okay, wait,” he said, breathless.

“I just—um, let’s—can we—I want to do some other stuff—just, well, before we—um.” Raven bit her lip to keep from giggling at his speechlessness, but a smile still found its way onto her face. It was pretty cute that so little felt like so much for him.

“Uh, let’s just… Lie down for me?” Beast Boy asked, pressing a gentle kiss to Raven’s lips. She nodded and did as he asked. He kissed her and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her shorts. “Okay. Yeah. Here we go.” Beast Boy seemed to be giving himself a pep talk of sorts, and honestly, his anxiety was making Raven more anxious, even though this wasn’t the first time he’d seen her completely nude. She wondered if Beast Boy knew just how high his emotions were running. Of course, there was also a strong undertone of love and heat that she didn’t and couldn’t ignore. She knew he wanted this. _She_ wanted this. Oh Azar, did she want this.

Raven shimmied out of her shorts and panties, all in one go—just to get it over with, really.

And then she felt him press a finger to the entrance of her center. “I’m gonna go slow,” Beast Boy murmured into her ear before pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

She nodded, and he slipped his finger inside her core. Even when she had masturbated in the past, it had _never_ felt quite like how it did when Beast Boy touched her. For one thing, his fingers were longer and thicker than hers, so she supposed that meant he could reach places she couldn’t. It was also better just because it was _him_. It was the man she loved.

Beast Boy started moving his finger deeper, in and out, in and out, and Raven moaned quietly at the sensation. 

“Oh, Azar, that feels good,” she said as he sped up his pace. “You can add another finger. If you want,” Raven added as an afterthought. She knew this wasn’t the main event, but it felt _so good_. She could feel herself getting wetter with every thrust of his finger.

“Oh, I want,” he growled into her ear, and she could feel his erection rutting against her thigh as he slipped in a second finger. Beast Boy’s member was rock-hard and already starting to drip precum at the tip. But grinding against Raven’s thigh was just a small sample of the friction that he desperately craved.

Raven felt him change his position, and his fingers slipped out of her. She was about to ask if everything was okay when she felt something slick and slippery prodding at her clit. She peered over to find Beast Boy’s head in between her legs.

“You really don’t have to do thi—AH!” she cried out, interrupting her own self in her sudden wave of pleasure as Beast Boy slipped two fingers back inside her and began thrusting in and out as fast as he could muster. Raven was pretty sure she was dripping all over her legs and Beast Boy’s hand, but he didn’t seem to care. In fact, it seemed to spur him on.

So… this was happening. Beast Boy was eating her out. Beast Boy was eating her out, and he was enjoying himself quite thoroughly. He looked really good between her legs, if she did say so herself.

“God, you taste so fucking good,” he groaned, diving back in to suck at her clit while he added a third finger.

Raven could feel herself getting close, but she wanted to cum with him inside of her. She tapped him on the head a few times before he got the memo to stop. 

Beast Boy pulled himself up onto his knees and wiped his mouth, dripping with her juices, with the back of his hand. “Was that okay? Please tell me that was okay, ‘cause it was gonna be a surprise. I, um, I _did_ look up some tips and—well, anyway, did you like it? I wasn’t sure if—”

“I loved it,” Raven murmured pulling Beast Boy in for a kiss. She could taste the remnants of herself lingering on his lips. She looked at Beast Boy, his skin flushed with arousal and eyes dark with desire. 

“And now… I’d really like you to fuck me.” Beast Boy sucked in a breath; he’d never heard Raven talk like that. And, wow, it was definitely the sexiest thing ever.

Unable to bear the wait any longer, Beast Boy crashed his mouth against Raven’s, muffling his own moan as she thumbed over one of his nipples with one hand and caressed one of his ears with the other. Finally, they broke apart, and Beast Boy reached for the condom on Raven’s night table.

“Let me,” Raven said gently before taking the wrapped condom from Beast Boy’s trembling hands. She couldn’t tell if he was shaking from anxiety, arousal, or both. As she carefully tore the package, she could see Beast Boy out of the corner of her eye stroking his cock. “Don’t you dare start without me.” She whipped her head around and gave him a pointed look, and her boyfriend’s hands immediately fell to his sides. The notion of having that kind of control over him was downright thrilling. 

Raven pulled the condom out the wrapper with an intentional slowness before kneeling next to the wide-eyed Beast Boy. She bit her lip, and with a sultry hint of a smile she rolled the condom down his length. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” Beast Boy whined. 

Raven smirked. “Hmm, yes, I have some inclination.” Raven traced a line from Beast Boy’s stomach down the trail of hair that led to his manhood, just for an extra tease.

That seemed to break something in Beast Boy. Truthfully, his sense of control had been waning by the second, and he was ready to pounce. As Raven began to lay back down on the bed, Beast Boy knelt on the bed. shaking slightly. Raven looked up at his expectantly, and he could feel his heart hammering so hard that he didn’t know if he could stand it much longer. “I love you,” he breathed out, before he crept over to hover on top of Raven.

“I love you, too.” The empath’s eyes, still beautiful and bright, were darker than Beast Boy could ever remember seeing them.

“I’ll be gentle, okay? Slow as a snail.” Raven nodded in agreement. Her eyes were trained on Beast Boy’s as he positioned his cock at her entrance and began to push in. 

“Holy shit!” Beast Boy groaned at the new feeling around his cock that overwhelmed his senses. He could feel her pulsing around him, heat enveloping his manhood. “You feel… incredible.” His voice was coming out deeper and strained. It was taking everything in his power not to plunge deeper into Raven’s core. “Is this—um, can I move?”

Whatever she had read in her more sensual books, Raven had _not_ been prepared for the sensation of Beast Boy entering her. His fingers felt like nothing compared to his cock. It wasn’t painful—it just felt full. But she nodded. “Keep going.”

Beast Boy moved deeper—inched along, really—until he was completely sheathed inside his girlfriend. Their breathing was ragged and loud, and it filled the dimly-lit room with a bit of an echo. Raven’s eyes, which had shut of their own accord, opened half-lidded. Her gaze fell to Beast Boy, who was being so careful that it was almost painful for him. His forehead was sweaty and he was shaking with restraint, and his eyes were screwed shut. At this point, Raven couldn’t help but feel the love and lust from Beast Boy radiating from him, wave after wave crashing onto her. She knew the sensation was intense, but not necessarily pleasurable at the moment for herself—but Raven could _also_ feel the amount of want Beast Boy felt for her. That, alone, had her dripping with need.

Once she had fully adjusted to the feeling of Beast Boy inside of her, Raven caressed Beast Boy’s cheek softly before kissing him, deeply and passionately. She could feel Beast Boy whimpering against her mouth, but he was holding still nonetheless.

“Beast Boy…” she gasped as she removed her lips from his, and his eyes opened up and landed on hers, waiting with baited breath for her next request.

“Yeah?”

“Fuck me.”

That was all Beast Boy needed. His hips snapped into action, building up speed slowly as he thrusted in and out of Raven. And that, apparently, was all Raven needed. She finally began to feel the incredible sensation that she’d read about in her books. Finally, she felt she was headed towards ecstasy as her core worked itself over Beast Boy’s cock.

With every thrust, Beast Boy’s pace grew faster, until he was pistoling in and out of her with fervor. “You like that?” he purred, as his thrusts changed their angle slightly. It was almost as if his body knew exactly where to go; it was like it knew the exact places that it needed to reach to make Raven scream. “You like that?”

“Gar, please!” she cried out, louder than she had meant to, and she clamped a hand over her mouth. Well, that wasn’t supposed to happen. Not on Beast Boy’s watch.

“C’mon, Raven, let me _hear_ you. Let me. Make you. Scream.” Each part of his words was accentuated with a powerful thrust of his hips. He reached down and began to rub Raven’s clit in small, tantalizing circles. She felt her hips begin to reach up and meet his thrusts halfway, searching desperately for release.

Beast Boy began pounding relentlessly into Raven as his fingers worked her clit. Raven was soaked; she could feel her climax building, and she could feel Beast Boy’s building as well. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re gonna feel it for days, gonna make you _mine_ ,” Beast Boy growled. His words sent shivers down Raven’s spine. She could feel they were both getting close.

“I’m yours,” she whispered, which made Beast Boy pound into her even harder.

“O-oh, fuck, I’m close, I’m—”

She knew he was close—even without her empathy, he had his tells. His thrusting was getting shallower and more erratic. He was panting in her ear. His eyes were screwed shut. His mouth was half-way open with his lower lip trembling. Oh yes, he was close.

“Come for me, Gar,” she moaned, bracing herself with one hand gripping her bedspread and the other planted on Beast Boy’s ass, pushing them as closely together as possible.

With a low grunt, Beast Boy’s orgasm crashed over him—and crashing over Raven. At the feeling of Beast Boy’s climax, she found her body climaxing, too. 

“Garfield!” Her walls clenched around Beast Boy’s rigid length as she came. She was practically seeing stars as he finished with a couple weak thrusts as his cum spilled into the condom.

Sweaty and spent, Beast Boy collapsed onto Raven as she rode out the wave of her own orgasm. She could feel his heartbeat against her breast, slowing down to a steady thump-thump.

“That did _not_ last as long as I wanted it to,” Beast Boy remarked with a weak laugh. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Raven said with a genuine smile plastered on her face. She stroked his hair and traced over his ear, earning her a small groan from the changeling. “I just had two orgasms, after all.”

Beast Boy grinned. “Right. I always forget that you get a freebie.” She swatted his shoulder playfully, still smiling. She looked around her room to see it was in complete disarray. Books were strewn across the floor, and her lamp had cracked in half. Two candles were still burning, but the rest had blown themselves out.

“Damnit. I completely forgot to move my bookshelf,” Raven said with a self-depreciating sigh.

“Hm. Guess we’ll have to remember that next time.” Beast Boy pressed a kiss to Raven’s lips before jumping back slightly, face burning. “Um, I mean, if you want to...”

“Gar, I’ve wanted you for a long time. I promise you: I want.”


End file.
